1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tents and, more particularly, to a portable, collapsible tent having an integrated, inflatable mattress.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well-known in the art, many tents and tent related combinations are known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,919, issued in the name of Middleton, a combined sleeping bag and inflatable tent is disclosed having an inflatably supported tent structure with a sleeping bag formed in combination with the tent floor.
Also known is U.S. Pat. No. 2,656,844, issued in the name of Kreuzer, in which a combined sleeping bag and tent is disclosed in which a sleeping bag is modified to function somewhat as a small tent.
While numerous other attempts at improved tents have been made, none provide for comfortable sleeping arrangements that allow a user to remain dry from morning dew, or merely moisture seeping into the tent enclosure. A need has therefore been felt for an improved but less complex tent which is easy to erect, comfortable to sleep in, remains portable and collapsible, and provides a dry, comfortable sleeping surface.